


Vines

by HongjoongsRightSock



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Heartbroken Yunho, Help, M/M, Minjoong ending, This is the first time I'm doing this, Yunho ain't making it, idk how to do tags, kinda gore-y, weird vine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsRightSock/pseuds/HongjoongsRightSock
Summary: Where vines will grow through your body because you have been in a one-sided love for too long.Will Yunho make it?Or is it too late?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vines

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this on Wattpad already, (which I doubt) then that is my account.  
> If you wanna read more from me, I sadly have most of it on Wattpad and my @ is chansrightsock or changbinsrightsock

_ Has it been too noticeable?  _

_ Is my crush on you too obvious? _

**February twenty-second, 2020**

The boy watched as his best friend was flirting with another girl, who is as real as a plastic flower. Her high voice gave him a headache and he has only been there for less than a minute. 

Yunho groaned and slammed his locker shut, startling the two horny teens next to him.

¨Calm down.¨ The girl said with an annoyed tone.

¨Can you please go away? I don't like the smell of seafood.¨ The girl scoffed and angrily stomped away.

Mingi slightly hit the taller's arm, ¨What the hell man? I almost had her.¨ He exclaimed with a slight pout. 

¨You almost had an std, you mean.¨ Mingi scoffed at the older's words.

¨I'm going to class.¨ He purposely bumped their shoulders and angrily stomped away like a toddler.

Yunho looked down as the feeling of losing his best friend, of 11 years, slowly starting to come closer to him. It slowly crawling its way to his heart, creeping up to it like vines.

Yunho winced as he felt the vines slightly tug onto his heart, he knew he was done for. Everyone had vines and once you have been in a one-sided love for too long, they'll take action. They slowly creep through your veins, their goal being your heart. Once they have reached their destination, they tangle their way around and through your heart. It will leave you in  _ so  _ much pain until you pass.

Yunho thought nothing of it, thinking that nothing could compete with the pain of watching the one he has loved for years kissing another.

He walked to his next class with his head down, bad thoughts living in his head rent-free. He never really cared about math anyway so he just sat there and stared at the wall, letting his thoughts drown out the noises of the screeching chalk onto the board and the slight chatter of the students.

\--

_ What are you doing. _

_ Mom will get angry. _

**March twenty-ninth, 2016**

The two friends were watching a horror movie, laughing at the character's fatal mistakes. The youngest looked at the older, yet smaller, who was in his arms. This happened often. The two cuddling while rewatching some movies.

Even though it was normal for the two, they both felt this weird tingling feeling every time they did. Both knowing exactly what was going on.

Mingi was in denial, he didn't want it to happen.

He knew what his mother would think about him then,  _ a disgrace. _

of course, he didn't want to disappoint his own mother, so he kept it all hidden. He tried to distance himself from the older, but they were like magnets. It was almost impossible to keep the two apart.  _ almost. _

The older sat up with a nervous look on his face, ¨Hey Mingi?¨ The other hummed as a sign that he was listening. ¨I have to tell you something.¨ He said and bit his lip.

¨What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Should I beat someone up?¨ Mingi forgot everything, the only thing important to him is his crush's happiness.

The older shook his head and frowned, ¨No, I'm ok.¨ Mingi slightly smiled, ¨I don't know how to start this.¨ He rubbed his neck.

¨You know you can tell me anything, right?¨

The smaller tightly shut his eyes, trying to prepare for what he is about to say, ¨Mingi, I really like you.¨

Mingi didn't know how to react, he knew this was coming. He didn't know how to react.

The other sighed and shook his head, ¨Nevermind, it wasn't worth it.¨

Mingi aggressively shook his head, words not being able to come out of his mouth, but the other didn't see it.  _ fuck it. _

Mingi grabbed the older's cheeks and leaned in towards his lips. Even though they didn't feel sparks and heard the fireworks go off, it still felt heavenly. It was like they were meant to be, their lips fitting each other like puzzle pieces.

The sad part was that they were in their own little world. 

They didn't hear  _ her _ come in.

_ \-- _

_ They are getting close. _

_ Too close for my liking. _

**February twenty-ninth, 2020**

Yunho's hand shot to his chest as he bent over in pain. The vines got closer each day and it made him go crazy. He was fine with leaving this earth at first, but now he realizes his best friend would lose the one closest to him.

He knew how he was the only one Mingi speaks to when he is sad, the only shoulder he trusts. He didn't want to take that away from him. He was being way too selfish, blaming himself for the vines existing.

He knew he couldn't do anything about it, yet he couldn't stop blaming himself. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problem, he knew they couldn't save him from his destiny.

He fell on the floor and cried out in pain. Yunho felt the vines wrap around his heart, he whispered useless cries for help. Who would be able to hear him in an empty house anyway?

The vines slowly stopped growing and rested against his heart and lungs. He gasped for his breath, trying to get as much air as possible in his empty lungs. Yunho grasped his phone, putting on a song to slow down his racing heart.

His mind quickly set back to how he is going to tell Mingi, maybe tell him that he is going to move to America?  _ No, that won't work on him. He always sees straight through your lies.  _

He hit his head multiple times. trying to get the gears working again. But everything was empty. He couldn't think straight, he had to do something to put his mind onto.

Yunho decided to go to the park, he turned on autopilot and quickly washed his face. He got his jacket and keys and headed out the door to the, hopefully, peaceful park.

Yunho loved to stand on autopilot, he doesn't have to think too much. He just follows the way he has always taken, letting his legs do all the work as he swiftly avoided the people on the busy street.

_ \-- _

_ What is he doing here? _

_ I thought he wouldn't come back. _

**March fourth, 2020**

Mingi walked through the halls, winking at some girls passing by. He knew what kind of effect he had on them. He went to his locker to get the books that he needed for his next class. Silently complaining about the size and weight of them.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and thinking it was Yunho, he nonchalantly hummed. He felt another tap followed by a soft and very familiar voice.

¨Excuse me, do you know where the principal's office is?¨

Mingi paused and tried to compose himself, taking a deep breath before turning around. The smaller's eyes widened as he recognized him.

¨Mingi?¨ he said with wide eyes.

¨If you turn to the right at the end of the hall, it should be the room at the end.¨ Mingi turned back around to close his locker and he rushed to his classroom. He left the older behind with tears in his eyes, remembering everything that happened that night.

_ As Mingi pulled away from the older, he heard something drop on the floor. He snapped his head to the doorway and gasped as he saw his mother stand there with anger written all over her face. _

_ ¨Song Mingi, what on earth are you doing?¨ She angrily stomped towards her son. Both boys stood up. _

_ ¨Ma'am, it is not what you think.¨ The soft voice tried to break through the tension between the mother and son. _

_ ¨Oh you shut your mouth. You infected my son with whatever this bullshit is.¨ She pointed at the boy, he flinched away from her almost instantly. _

_ Mingi tried to say something but his throat was sealed shut. He tried to fight everything, but almost nothing worked. _

_ The other tried to say something again but instead was met with a slap on his face. His head uselessly flung to the side and his hands flew up to his reddish cheek. _

_ Then Mingi snapped, ¨How dare you slap him, he didn't do anything wrong!¨ He roared in his mother's face. _

_ Wrong move, a very wrong one. _

_ His mother frowned and turned her head towards her son, Mingi knew he fucked up when he saw the look in her eyes. His eyes widened and he tried to step back but his back was met with his bed as he fell onto the soft material. _

_ He quickly scooted back up on his shoulder. _

_ ¨I'm so sorry mother, I won't ever say that ag-¨ He was interrupted by his mother's loud voice. _

_ ¨How dare you call me mother, faggot.¨ The last word hit both boys, even if it was only meant for one. She turned back to the smallest of the three. ¨Get out of my house, scumbag.¨ _

_ The small boy hesitated but eventually sent a worrying look towards Mingi and ran. It hurt Mingi to watch him leave, but he knew he had to. _

_ He looked back up at his mother, fear starting to fill his veins. Then his mom snapped, pouring all her anger over him. It went from close to harmless slaps to worrisome kicks in his stomach. _

_ Mingi just stayed there, feeling helpless. He let his mother do whatever she wanted to him, he felt as if he deserved it. _

The teacher snapped Mingi back to the real world. His vision was a bit foggy, so he quickly wiped away the tears before someone could see it.

Lunch came by quick, Mingi went to the normal spot where he would always meet the older. His thoughts were only filled with the boy that stole his first kiss.

Mingi sat under the tree and grabbed his lunch, waiting for Yunho to show up. He stared in front of him, ignoring everything else.

¨Mingi?¨ That snapped him back to reality. He stopped eating and looked up at the, now blue-haired, boy.

¨Yes,  _ Hongjoong _ ?¨

\--

_ Is this the end? _

_ Was all of this even worth it? _

**March fourth, 2020**

Yunho didn't go to school today, he didn't want Mingi to see him hurting like this. He was laying on his bed and has been staring at the ceiling for a bit too long now.

Moving too much hurt him. The vines only stayed still when he did. He was thirsty, hungry, and tired. But he could do none of those things, way too sacred that the vines were gonna grow further.

He flinched when he heard his phone go off, the vines growing tighter around his heart. Yunho recognized the ringtone he put for Mingi.

_ Fuck it, I'm not gonna make it anyway.  _ Yunho turned towards his phone and answered the phone. He let out a loud groan.

He heard a worried Mingi on the other side, ¨Yunho, where are you??¨ 

¨Hey Mingi?¨ He heard Mingi hum on the other side, ¨I love you.¨ He let out with a smile.

The vines got angry, twisting around his heart, his lungs. They penetrated their way through his air pipe and Yunho let out a painful scream. The scream was slowly muted by the vine that crawled it's way up.

Mingi knew all too well what was happening. He lost his brother to this, how wouldn't he? Tears already threatened to escape for the second time today. This time, he let them fall. He gave in to his weak side. He was very familiar with that side, but almost everyone in the school wasn't. So, everyone started to gossip as he ran out of the school with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Hongjoong was close behind him, worried for the boy that he still loves even after all these years. He tried his best for his small legs to keep up with Mingi's much longer ones.

\--

  
  


_ Will this continue? _

_ Am I cursed? _

**March fourth, 2020**

Mingi got the key from under the doormat, he tried to unlock the door with trembling hands. He was shaking way too much, he couldn't get it right.

A panting Hongjoong was now behind him, he slowly took over the key from the sobbing boy. He unlocked the door and he watched as Mingi rushed in, screaming someone's name.

¨Yunho, please don't leave me. Don't do this.¨ He rushed up the stairs and bursts into his best friend's room, ¨No, no, no,¨ He cried out. Mingi kneeled next to his bed.

He watched as the vines slowly stopped, it was a horrifying sight. 

His face was whiter than snow and from his colorless plump lips, a bloody vine escaped its way. It slowly tangled its way around Yunho neck, the thorns left bloody scratches. Some vines were so thick that they lightly stuck out of Yunho's skin, it leaving unnatural bumps all over his legs, chest, and arms.

Hongjoong gasped when he looked through the doorway, it looked worse than anything he has ever seen before. He has seen many people on the news who also had this, but he never saw it with his own eyes. And he regretted it now, this will probably hunt him till his grave.

Mingi slightly crawled closer to Yunho, he left a soft kiss on his forehead, ¨I'm so sorry I couldn't love you back,¨ He softly said, leaning his forehead onto the other's cold body. He stands up and turned around. Hongjoong was frozen in the doorway, a horrified look plastered on his face.

Mingi slowly slumped towards the other and engulfed him into a warm, but sad, embrace. He slowly waddled around so that Hongjoong was faced towards the wall. When Hongjoong snapped out of his trance, he embraced Mingi and that is when he broke down yet again.

He let it all flow out as he took one last look towards his, now dead, best friend. His mind went through memory lane, it went from happy memories to sad ones. He kept apologizing to Yunho, hoping he'd forgive him.  _ Hoping that he'd be happier now. _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this with a more ao3 ¨Aesthetic¨ But I'm not really used to that.   
> I will write more on here, so I hope I'll get used to it soon.
> 
> I love you <3


End file.
